1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic dealing system, more particularly an electronic dealing system for foreign exchange transactions among banks.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the present time, foreign exchange transactions among banks are performed through the agency of brokers or by direct transactions between the banks. These transactions are all performed over the telephone (telephone market). Therefore, an electronic dealing system which acts as a computerized electronic agency is desired. In such an electronic dealing system, it is further desired that transactions can be continued even after the operator of a dealing terminal leaves the terminal.